Aiden Miles
|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Miami, Florida, USA |billed_from = Miami, Florida, USA |trainer = TNW Academy |current_efeds = PWA |previous_efeds = TNW, NLCW/LCW |handler = |debut = 12th September 2005) }} Aiden Miles (Born 18th December 1982 - Miami Florida) is an American professional wrestler currently contracted to the Premier Wrestling Alliance (PWA). He is best known for being the LCW Champion, TNW X-Division Champion and the last ever TNW Franchise Champion. Aiden Miles is also known for being in some of the most interesting angles and most important stables in e-wrestling history. History TNW Aiden Miles debuted in Total Non Stop Wrestling on 12th September 2005 after coming through the ranks of the developmental leagues and immediatly made a big splash, with his high risk, high impact style, thilling the audiences! Aiden Miles career was slow to start with, as he gained a solid fanbase. He broke through into the mainstream during his bitter personal fued with Criss Nomak. It was revealed that Criss Nomkak had framed Aiden Miles for an arson attempt on Nomak's own family home. Aiden, his long time friend Paul Hunter and his then girlfriend Traci Blaze all took time off from the ring as the investigation began. It took many months, and Aiden even surrendered an X division championship match he had won earlier in the year, to clear his name. Aiden Miles returned a free man, his name cleared, after his friend was found guilty of conspiring to arson, with Criss Nomak, who never faced any legal action for the matter Again, Aiden Miles career stuttered, until Insomnia 64, when he was entered into a Stairway to X Match. Taking on Chris Wilkins and the champion Terminus, who he had failed to defeat the previous PPV event, he finally achieved his dream and won the X division championship! However, his reign was short lived, as the match boiled over, to Redemption 3, as Chris Wilkins regained the championship for a record third time, in the process, shaving Miles head bald, as the stipulations complied. Aiden got his revenge on Terminus, defeating him in a one on one match at Insomnia 67! His impressive run continued, as he pinned former World Champion The Butcher for the second time, as well as a count out victory over JJ Biggs, another former world champion. However, he was left of the Christmas Chaos card, and walked out on the company, to pursue other avenues. LCW/NLCW During Aiden Miles hiatus from TNW wrestling, he participated in another federation called No Limits Championship Wrestling, entering into their developmental league, LCW. Aiden Miles made an amazing debut, pinning the LCW champion Jason D'Angelo in a tag team match! His run continued as he beat Cedro Martinez and even NLCW Hall of Famer Dazz, along with four other competitors in a match for the LCW championship and LCW Hardcore championship. Miles won the match, becoming the new LCW champion, with the runner up Dazz becoming the Hardcore championship. Miles then lost the title a month and a half later to Sean Galen, setting up a brutal fued, which saw Miles come up short in a hellacious Last Man Standing Match! The months went buy, and Aiden Miles built his group. CUNT (Completely Undeniable Natural Talent) along with Matt Boeint, Fuel and eventually Phil Caslte. Turning his back on SXE, who has thought Aiden Miles was about to join them! However, the NLCW and LCW collided, in a winner take all match, in which Aiden Miles captained the LCW, to a loss. Dominic Pericolo, the NLCW champion walked out with both belts, and merged the companies to become one! Miles eventually debuted on NLCW beating Bucky Sylar, before leaving due to embarassment, of losing to Stacy Jones, a woman! TNW Aiden Miles returned to TNW at Conviction 2007, coming through the crowd and attacking Terminus and Ace Wylde, interrupting their Franchise Championship match, thus ending the match in a no contest. Aiden Miles regretted this action, and for weeks and months since, claimed he had changed. Even being involved in matches to aid Daz Van Dyke, such as teaming with Jostrodomos, to take on Cornerstone Wrestlings, Silver Strike and Chris Wilkins. Winning the match, he still felt like he was selling out, in order to repay himself to the TNW faithful. Simon Retter revealed himself as Scorpion, and Daz Van Dyke pitted both Scorpion and Miles against The Butcher and Chris Wilkins on Insomina 80. Aiden Miles picked up his third victory over The Butcher, unheard of in professional wrestling history. Daz Van Dyke saw this as an opportunity to get revenge on Scorpion, and pitted Miles and Scorpion against each other at Insomnia 81, in a no dq, no count out match up. Eventually Scorpion showed his experience and won, but Miles didn't go down without a fight, and the match was bloody and brutal, despite their friendship. Miles, still trying to prove his worth, used his advantage over the World Champion, The Butcher, to twist Terminus arm into joining his revenge quest, and in turn gained a shot at the Franchise championship at Insomnia 82. During the build up, Aiden Miles finally decided that he didn't need to prove himself to anyone, and decided to let his wrestling do the talking. In turn, managing to pick up the Franchise Championship, but an ironic twist occurred. The World Champion The Butcher, interfered, to cost Terminus the match, and effectively handed the belt to Aiden Miles! On Insomnia 83, Aiden Miles and Matt Boeing, playing the Nintendo DS in the hallway, where interrupted by a young buck named Victor Jace, who claimed that two had a history together. Miles brushed him off, and the two had a staredown. Victor Jace is adamant he knows Miles, the questions is, whether Miles does know him, or just doesn't want to. Something was amiss, and some deeper digging needs to be done. However, the main talking point was the match itself this week. Aiden Miles going against The Butcher, in attempt to score a fourth upset over the TNW World Champion, but it wasn't to be. The Butcher used everything he had in his arsenal, including his new mind set in regards to the wrestling business and TNW in general, to finally put Miles away. Aiden Miles, lately, even in his losses, is showing signs that he could be good enough to finally make that final leap to the World Championship, but right now, he won't want to step close to the Butcher, for a long long time. Aiden Miles went into the first title defense of his reign as Franchise champion, with the echoing past of his X championship run firmly in his mind, and everyone else's. Taking on X division pioneer Nighthawk and Ace Wydle in a ladder match, the pressure was on for the Standard to retain his championship. Nighthawk was still seeking revenge for Miles recent actions over the course of 2007, and even just before. Ace Wydle had made a bold deceleration, that if he wasn't successful in this, his third try at winning the Franchise championship. He would hang up his wrestling boots for good. As it turned out, both failed in taking the championship from Miles, as he managed to climb the ladder and retrieve his belt. Ace Wydle did not quit the company, or wrestling. Nighthawk never did avenge his friends Terminus loss to Aiden Miles. Only one man came out of Neo Genesis with a smile on his face, and it was that of The Standard, and The Franchise Champion Aiden Miles! As always, Aiden Miles likes to set the standard in Total Non Stop Wrestling. It is usually custom for a champion, to have the week off after their pay per view wins or defenses. Not Aiden Miles. Teaming with Ian Frasier, "The Irresistible Force" and the man known formerly as Silver Strike faced a unique challenge of two newcomers to the TNW ranks. Two men who might have easily both held belts after Neo Genesis. Victor Jace, a man who has shown interest in Aiden Miles cost I.F his match at Neo Genesis, and like The Butcher for Aiden Miles, inadvertently handed the Non Stop Title to Jesse James. It was a rare case of a Cornerstone Wrestling member, teaming up with a Total Non Stop Wrestling member, and one who wanted nothing to do with the impending war between the two late in 2006. However, it seemed like a winning formula. Even with the unusual distraction of Fuel, TNW's latest recruit sitting in the crowd as Aiden Miles cheerleader, they managed to pick up the win. Chris Wilkins, Victor Jace, Jesse James and I.F had a little back and forth brawl and game of one upmanship, while Aiden Miles slipped off with another impressive win under his Franchise Championship Belt! Finally, Aiden Miles took a week off. It was more or less forced upon him by Daz Van Dyke. Champions take priority, and as the Number 3 man in the company, he is more priority than anyone else. However, he still showed up to the building, dressed to compete just in case. A true fighting champion. Walking along the corridor during the show, he caught sight of something very strange. A meeting between his Tag Team Partner the previous week, and his 'cronies' discussing the old Total Non Stop Wrestling Heavyweight belt. Aiden didn't hear much, but he and Matt Boeing are destined to find out. With a video camera in their possession, and being used frequently, who knows what Ian Frasier is getting up to. It all involves Daz Van Dyke and the TNW Heavyweight Championship though. I love a good mystery, don't you? PWA Aiden Miles joined the Premier Wrestling Alliance a few weeks after its debut show, but has yet to make his mark in the company. A Lightheavyweight title shot, a loss to Jake Keeton and the alliance with Valentine Lionheart in the BrotherHood section of The Project Catastrophe so far have been his only highlights. Wins against Chris Cypher among others prove that when he puts his mind to it and concentrates on wrestling fully, he can be a force to be reckoned with. However, that prospect seems highly unlikely at this present time. Aiden Miles was involved in one of the most memorable storylines in PWA history, a sexual harassment angle. During a match against Fire, Aiden Miles celebrated his victory by sticking his head in between the breasts of Referee Sasha Brown. This lead to much outrage from the Feminist League of America who threatened to have The Butcher and the PWA thrown off the air, if Aiden Miles wasn't sacked. Week after week, Aiden Miles continued to exploit and harass female employees and more importantly Sasha Brown yet The Butcher agreed with Aiden Miles on his actions, that they where only a bit of fun. However, things took a turn when Jessi Colter interfered in a match with Miles and Wilkins, which led to Miles losing the match. Outraged, Miles ordered Wren Chesney and the board of directors to put Aiden Miles in a match with Jessi Colter. Toying with Jessi, Miles was just going to teach her that her place was not in the wrestling ring, but at home. Eventually, Chris Wilkins stepped in to save his girlfriend from an apparent assault and helped Jessi Colter defeat Aiden Miles! Upset, embarassed, Aiden Miles put his career on the line against Chris Wilkins at High Stakes, if he won, he'd have gained revenge and proved that he was better than 'being beaten by a girl'. If he lost? He'd be gone from the PWA himself. Much to the delight of the FLA and the PWA Fans, Aiden Miles lost and quit the company afterwards, potentially saving the PWA from being thrown off the air! Finishing and Signature Moves Crash Landing (Capture Suplex Backbreaker) NAME TBA (Double Underhook body scissor headlock sleeper) * Backflip Exploder Suplex * Leg Sweep/Trip DDT * Reverse Suplex into DDT Flapjack * Backpack Stunner * Belly to back Rolling German Suplex * Springboard Stunner * Spinning Face Lock DDT * Half Nelson Gutwrench powerbomb * Top Rope Diving Knee Drop Title History Notable Feuds * Criss Nomak (TNW) * The Butcher (TNW) * Chris Wilkins (TNW) * Sean Galen (LCW) * Miaze (LCW) * Dazz (LCW) * Stacy Jones (NLCW) * Terminus (TNW) * PWA Official Referee Sasha Brown (PWA) * Jessi Colter & Chris Wilkins (PWA) Theme music In The Air Tonight by Non Point External Links * / Aiden Miles at IMDB * / PWA Website Aiden Miles Aiden Miles Aiden Miles